Turn On The Light
by paigefaith
Summary: Jade wants a scary and crazy halloween so after a lot of convincing, her girlfriend Tori along with her best friends go to an abandoned haunted house for some light fun. Little do they know they are in for a night of horrors and they might not even make it till sunrise. Jori/ Jade and Tori. (Violence and murder) One shot.


"It's Halloween and we have nothing planned. This is your favourite holiday Jade, what's up?" Tori stood beside her girlfriend in the Halloween themed hall at Hollywood Arts.

"Well I wanted to go to that party in the abandoned house downtown but someone's too scared." Jade rolled her eyes, slamming her locker sharply. She'd been excited for Halloween all year because it meant she got to get in touch with her gory and horror side, but seeing as she was now with Tori she had to make sure the night was PG 13.

"I said we could go.. I just said I'd be scared." Tori followed after the dark haired girl sheepishly.

Jade groaned loudly. "Right we're going. Ok? Tell Cat she has to come as well, she came with my last year and loved it."

Tori's face crumpled into confusion. "Cat likes being scared?"

"No." Jade corrected her girlfriend. "Cat just isn't scared by much. Her brother does some pretty crazy shit a lot of the time that shes become immune to fear." Jade smirked at the brunette as they sat down in Sikowitz's class. "Thank you baby." She leaned in and kissed her pink lips gently.

"Jade you know the rules, no kissing in class." Sikowitz said carefully as he continued his lesson.

Jade simply raised en eyebrow at her teacher. It was the last lesson until she was finally able to enjoy Halloween with her girlfriend and best friend.

"Hey Cat. What are you doing tonight?"

The red head sat beside the two girls. "I normally go trick or treating with my brother."

"Cat, trick or treating is for kids? You're brother is like eighteen isn't he?" Jade replied harshly.

Cat giggled. "I know silly. But he likes giving people his special candy."

"You get given candy when you're out? You don't hand it out?" Tori and Jade both looked at each other in complete confusion.

"He makes special candy with special powder in it that makes you really happy all of the time and gives them to kids as well!" Cat chuckled to herself.

"Oh my god." Tori gasped in shock as she realised what the naïve girl had meant.

"Anyway.." Jade cut in. "You're coming with us tonight. We're going to a haunted mansion downtown. And bring some of those pills, Tori might need them."

"Alright." She agreed easily.

"Make sure you dress as something scary." Jade reminded the red head as they left the class.

"I will not need drugs Jade." Tori half argued with her girlfriend as they got into her car.

Jade laughed. "Oh you have no idea what you've got yourself into."

Tori wriggled uncomfortably as her girlfriend chuckled to herself. "I got a surprise for you when we get to yours."

"A surprise?" The black haired girl raised her eyebrow.

"Uh huh. You're going to love it."

"Does it involve you being naked and hand cuffed to my bed?" Jade purred.

Tori's cheeks blushed red as she crossed her legs tight. "No." She breathed shyly. "Come on I'll show you." Tori took her girlfriends hand as they pulled into Jade's driveway.

"Tori can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." Tori held in her hands a necklace with a small pair of scissors on the end of the silver chain with the name 'Tawny Walkerback' engraved into them.

"Are you serious?" Jade's mouth fell open as she took the necklace from Tori. "Is this?"

"Yep. The real necklace she wore in the movie. I heard it was cursed so I was a bit cautious about buying it but I knew you'd been dying for it for ages. Do you like it?"

Jade nodded, pulling her girlfriend into a warm hug. "Thank you. Help me put it on?" Jade held her hair up as Tori placed the necklace around the pale girls neck.

"It looks beautiful on you."

Jade stared at herself in the mirror, letting the necklace play around in her fingers. "Come on Vega, we need to get ready. Tonight's going to be eventful."

…

Jade beeped her horn loudly as they pulled up outside Cat's small house. A minute later the petite girl rushed out carrying a handful of candy in her hands. "Hiiii!" She smiled as she got into the car.

"Cat I told you to dress scary!" Jade scowled.

"I am scary. I'm a cat! A real cat, not a me cat!" She joked, pointing to the cat ears and whiskers.

"You look great Cat." Tori complimented, ignoring Jade's rude attitude.

"Thanks, so do you!"

Tori smiled as she looked down at her outfit. Jade and her had decided to go as matching costumes; a doctor and nurse. Tori was dressed in a tight white and red nurse's uniform, with her cleavage pushed up and her long legs on show. Jade was slightly more covered up, wearing a blue dress, splattered in fake blood and exposing her large cleavage.

"Are you ready girls?" Jade smirked at both the girls eerily.

"I think so.." Tori said, her voice trembling slightly.

"So who else is going tonight?" Cat questioned as they started driving out of her neighbourhood.

"Just a few people you know. I think Robbie, Andre and Beck might be going. I just hope it's quite. That way no one can hear us scream." Jade's voice sounded thick with confidence.

Tori laughed nervously. "We won't be screaming, will we Cat?" Tori watched as Cat nodded.

"Oh." Jade replied sarcastically, pulling into a long driveway. "We're here."

"Oh wow, it's big!" Cat's wide eyes stared out of the window.

"And dark.." Tori added.

"And in the middle of no where." Jade finished.

The three girls exited the car and made their way up to the front door. The house itself was pretty, well it could have been in its time, but where it had been abandoned and neglected it just looked scary. As they stood, gazing at the abandoned house, Cat and Tori shivered as though, icy cold water was running down their necks. The walkway leading up to house was cracked with ugly weeds poking out from the cracks. Red roses grew wildly in thick batches by the gate. The moonlight cast a ghoulish glow on the house, making it seem larger and more daunting than normal. Cobwebs covered the corners of the old wooden front door.

Jade's hand ripped through a cobweb as she grabbed the handle. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Tori nodded in agreement, not wanting to admit she was already terrified.

The girl in the doctor costume pushed the front door hard, sending a loud bang around the mansion as it swung open. The house was dead silence except for the occasional creaks and moans that echoed through the rooms. Black and brown mould dotted the ceiling in clusters, filled with more cobwebs. The three girls quietly entered the dark living room, the only sound being the floorboards creaking beneath their weight. The windows were covered with grime and dirt, the calm moonlight struggled to destroy the darkness. Sharp shadows roamed around the room, creating images in all the girls minds. A large untidy hole in the wall showed through into the dinging room.

A few muffled noises sounded from outside the house.

"What was that?" Tori froze on the spot, grabbing onto her girlfriends hand.

"It's probably the boys. Calm down will you." Jade shook Tori off her, flicking a flashlight on and leaving the living room.

"I don't like it." Tori admitted the minute Jade was out of sight.

"Just act like you're not scared. It'll only be worse otherwise. She can sense fear." Cat replied to the dark figure beside her.

"Beck, Andre, Robbie! My god am I glad to see you!" Tori almost jumped on her three friends when they entered the living room.

"Good to see you too chica." Andre chuckled. "So, when's the fun going to begin?"

Jade dimmed the flashlight. "Here are the rules, no cell phones. They are all to be left in the living room in this drawer." Jade pulled open an old wooden drawer from a table beside the sofa. "Rule two, no leaving the house until sunrise. I will know if you leave. Not like you can anyway.." Jade shone the flashlight onto her hand revealing an old bronze key, she placed it inside her costume. "And rule number three, this is only as real as you want it to be, so believe." Jade handed everyone a flashlight. "You have this as your light source, lose it and you're on your own. First game? Let's start easy.. Hide and seek. I'll be the seeker. On your marks, get set.. Go." The goth flicked her light out. The empty house erupted into loud thuds as the group of friends ran in several different directions.

"One, two, three.." Jade's voice slowly sounded off as Tori ran upstairs in the unfamiliar house.

"Cat what do we do?" Tori whispered as they reached the top of the dusty staircase.

"Hide silly. Not someone obvious, she'll get mad otherwise. Good luck!" Cat ran off into a dark room leaving Tori alone again. The young girls eyes stretched around the hallway trying to make sense of the dark objects. Old photos hung on the walls, a family so Tori could make out. A Mom, a Dad and two little girls. Twin girls. Before she could get a chance to look properly at the photos she heard movement downstairs. Darting into the nearest room possible, Tori climbed into what she could make out as a window ledge. Pulling the worn away curtain over her body she held her breath as footsteps sounded outside the bathroom.

"One hundred.. Come out, come out, wherever you are.." Jade's voice bounced around the walls of the bathroom several times before silencing the house again.

Although it was all make believe and Jade's idea of fun, panic riveted through Tori's body as she took the deepest breaths she could until the footsteps moved away from the bathroom.

The scared girl let out a deep breath, switching her light back on. The bathroom was old fashioned, with a large and deep bath in the centre of the room, containing two rubber ducks at the bottom of it. Tori felt a shiver run down her spine as she crept carefully around the room. Personal items still remained in the house, almost like whoever abandoned it just ran out one day and never came back.

Turning the doorknob as slowly as possible, the door creaked open. The corridor was empty. Quiet footsteps stepped out and into another room.

"Whos there?" A deep voice spoke.

"It's Tori." The girl shaked.

"Oh, hey Tori. It's Robbie. Are you okay?" Robbie shone his light on Tori's face.

Tori nodded. "I'm fine. Did you find somewhere to hide?"

"Yeah, in the toy chest over there. It might be able to fit us both in it." As Robbie turned around to shine his light on the toy chest Tori noticed blood trickling down his neck.

"Oh my god. Robbie are you alright? You're bleeding!" Tori immediately placed her hand on his head, pulling it back the minute it covered in thick blood.

"Tori you look like you've just seen a ghost." Robbie placed his hand on his head, not flinching once. "I'm fine."

Tori's heart was pounding so loud she could practically hear it out loud. She watched as Robbie smiled, climbing back into the to chest. "Want to join me?"

Tori shook her head, wiping her bloody hand onto her dress. "No. I'll find somewhere else.." She mumbled grabbing the doorknob quickly.

"Good luck." Robbie whispered before closing the lid on himself.

The confused and even more terrified latina left the playroom silently, not being able to shake the image of Robbie's bloody head from her mind. Downstairs seemed to be clear so she headed down there for safety. Jade said not to leave, but what if Robbie was really hurt, she had to call an ambulance. Tori pulled open the drawer containing the cell phones to reveal an empty drawer, only filled with dust and mould.

"What?" Tori whispered, reaching her hand into the emptiness. "Jade I'm going to kill you." She groaned, heading for the kitchen.

Jade had locked the front door but maybe she had forgotten about the back one. The long hallway shot of onto several connecting ones and various different rooms, but right at the end of the corridor was a dark room being lit by the full moon shining from the windows. From the light Tori could tell it was the kitchen, the cabinets were covered with a floral wallpaper that looked like it was from the 60s. The floor was wooden and creaked with every step the girl took. The medicine cabinet mirror lay shattered in pieces on the dark floor. Empty medicine bottles lay in on the kitchen sides and table with various colored pills surrounding them. The only sound to be heard was the dripping of water from the sink in the corner.

Tori shook a little as she reached the back door, like the front one it was old and wooden with cobwebs hanging from the corners, except this door had nails and bolts practically gluing it shut. Jade didn't need to lock this door because it had already been bolted shut.

A tiny noise shook from the refrigerator. Tori stood still for what seemed like minutes just listening to the rattling. Eventually with shaking hands she reached out and pulled the door open. Before she could get a proper look a heavy weight fell onto her, knocking her to the ground. Tori panicked at the loud bang, pushing the weight off her and searching on her hands and knees for her flashlight she felt a warm liquid cover her stomach.

"Oh my god.." Turning the light towards the weight still half on her she let a loud piercing scream out before covering her own mouth quickly in fear. Lying beside her was Andre with a large bullet wound through his stomach.

"Andre, oh my god Andre are you alright? Andre speak to me!" Tori shook him off her as she whispered frantically.

"Oh god. Fuck." She cursed, hauling herself up and trying to wipe the blood off her. "I'm going to get help. Please be alright." Tori ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen, down the long corridor and to the staircase again. She summoned all the strength she could gather and tiptoed her way up the stairs. Each step intensifying the moaning and creaking as if the steps could collapse at any moment under her weight. She had to find Cat, out of everyone Cat was the one who was the least scared. Tori's mind was racing as she crept slowly up the stairs. This had to be some big prank that Jade was pulling on her. Jade knew that this would scare the hell outta Tori and she'd laugh at the end at how scared she was. But another part of Tori thought about the flip side; what if this wasn't one big prank? What if someone really was killing her best friends? What if that someone had Jade?

"Jade.. Jade where are you? It's Tori! Babe please reply. I'm scared now. Really scared.. Jade.."

"Are you insane? Shh!" Beck grabbed the latina and pulled her into a bedroom, turning her flashlight out immediately. "You don't admit you're scared."

"Beck. Oh my god I'm so happy to see you." Tori threw her arms around her best friend. "I don't want to play anymore. Robbie's bleeding and Andre's been shot I think.." Tears fell from the girls face as she buried her face deeper into the boy.

"Shh. It's alright. Don't cry." Beck stroked the brunette's hair gently. "Are you hurt?"

Tori shook her head. "Are you?"

Beck laughed. "Nothing can hurt me. Listen to me, just hide until the sun comes up, then everything will be okay. If you do that, you'll be fine. Don't let anyone find you, do you hear me?"

Tori nodded. "Is Jade alright? Please tell me she's okay."

"Jade's fine. You know what she's like, she's a fighter."

"Know any good hiding places? I've just been wandering about like a headless chicken." Tori collapsed onto the double bed in the middle of the room.

"Try the girls bedroom. Apparently theres this spot under one of their beds where the floorboards pull up and its just big enough to hide in. Rumour has it one of them was killed down there though." Beck sat down beside Tori, placing his hands onto hers.

"You've got to be kidding me. A kid died in this house?"

"One of the girls, and both their parents. They still don't know who did it either. It was in the 60s though so the killer is most likely dead now." Beck tried to reassure her, realising her was only scaring her more.

"That's awful. How sad. Can't I stay and hide with you?"

Beck placed his arms around Tori's tiny shoulders. "That's against the rules, sorry. Go hide now while the coast is clear." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, turning into a violent cough.

Tori stood up, heading for the door. "What do you get if you win the game?" She questioned.

Beck's coughing died down as he gagged up what seemed like dirt into his hands. "I don't know. I've never won." He responded before urging Tori to leave.

Tori left the room slightly more calm than when she entered, although her mind was still racing at a million miles per hour. From the hallway Tori could hear trees whistling against the wind and hitting the side of the house. She pulled at her wrist trying to see the time, it had stopped on 01:13am.

"Just my luck." She murmured to herself, entering the upstairs bathroom again.

"What's your luck?"

"Oh my god Cat! You scared me half to death!" Tori jumped at the sound of the girls voice.

Cat was lying inside the deep bath tub with her arms and legs sticking out either side, her left shoe lay face down on the floor. "I don't get that expression. How can you scare someone half to death? Either you kill them, or you don't? No one's ever half dead."

Tori moved closer to her best friend. "Why are you in the bathtub?"

Cat's giggle echoed around the tiled room. "You're silly. Because I got caught."

"What? Who caught you?"

"You know who!" Cat splashed cold water over to Tori.

"Why is the bath full? You're going to catch a cold. Get out Cat!" Tori started to walk towards the bath.

"I can't get out!" The red head screamed violently.

Tori jumped back at the noise. "Cat shut up. Don't scream. Shut up."

"Hide. You're going to get caught. Hide Tori!" Cat screamed louder this time, with more urgency in her voice.

"I have to get you out of there!" Tori raced towards the bathtub, plunging her hands into the icy water and wrapping herself around the petite girl. Silence fell around the room again the moment Tori touched Cat's body. The screaming girl stopped and fell limp against Tori.

"Cat?" Tori shook her gently. "Cat talk to me.." Tori flicked her flashlight on. "Oh fuck."

Cat was face first in the water, her whole body collapsed into the bath, her skin as cold and as pale as snow.

"Cat. Oh my god.. Cat!" Warm tears pooled into the cold water as Tori cried as silently as possible. "Jade..Oh shit, JADE!" Realisation hit quickly that she hadn't seen Jade in hours. What if someone had hurt her as well? She had to find her and get out of here. Game over.

"Tori?" A quiet echo rippled through the walls. "Tori?"

"Jade it's me. It's Tori. Where are you?" Tori screamed back, rushing into the hallway.

"I'm in here!"

Tori followed the quiet voice until she reached the end of the long corridor. The white door stood much bolder than the others in the house, with the letter's 'J&J' painted in the centre of it. The door fell open with one push. The room looked like the only living room in the house, with light pink walls and a clean wooden floor with a cream rug situated in the centre of the room in between two matching twin beds with pink and white covers and identical porcelain dolls laid on the pillows. Nothing looked like it had been touched in years, yet there were no cobwebs or dust. Toys still lay on the floor, a doll house and rocking house sat by the large window. The closet was ajar, showing off the most darling dresses. The walls were filled with photo frames of the same two little girls from the photo in the hallway. Two brunette twins, with missing teeth, sky blue eyes and long curls.

Tori looked around the room carefully. She could have sworn Jade was calling from in here.

"Jade?" She whispered.

"Shh. She's coming. Quick get in here with me."

Before Tori had time to react she had been pulled under one of the tiny beds and into a hole in the floor. A cold, small hand locked with her own as the two of them huddled under the bed, waiting for something to happen.

"Cat?" She whispered as quiet as a mouse.

The girl shook her head. "Shh."

Tori slowed her breathing down as carefully as possible. "Who are you?"

"Jade." The girl replied as the bedroom door flung open.

"I know you're in here. I've checked everywhere else. Everyone is dead." A wicked laugh bounced around the room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.."

Tori felt like she'd be stabbed in the heart. It had been Jade this whole time? How could she?

Her flashlight shone around the room before finding the floor beneath the beds. "Oh Jade, don't forget I created that hole." With one loud thump the floorboards covering the two girls had been torn off. "I win." She laughed as she shone the light down.

"Jade stop! Please. It's me, it's Tori. Your girlfriend!"

"Jade, didn't you tell her?" She stood back as we climbed out slowly. "Oh this is my favourite part."

"Jade?" Tori stood facing the two identical girls in front of her. The girl in the pink dress nodded. "Jade whats going on?"

The girl in the pink dress stammered slightly before forming a proper sentence. "I'm Jade."

"And I'm Jacey. Except you think I'm Jade, right Tori?" She watched as Tori nodded.

"Don't hurt her!" Jade shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at me or I'll slit your throat too." Jacey held a sharp knife up to her sister as she cowered. "Now you're right, Jade is your girlfriend. But you see, when we were kids, Jade was always Mom and Dad's favourite. She was the talented one, the smart one, the prettier one and poor old Jacey was always left out and forgotten."

"That's not true!" Jade tried to interrupt before Jacey held the knife beside her again.

"Don't interrupt me." She snarled. "So I when we were just eight years old, on Halloween night after a long night of trick or treating. I snuck downstairs after bedtime and stole a knife from the kitchen. Mom and Dad were fast asleep when I entered their bedroom. They had no idea what was coming. With two stabs they were both dead. Blood everywhere." She giggled as she acted it out with her knife through the air. "Except there was one problem, innocent and perfect Jade had got up because she had a nightmare and had seen the whole thing. So I couldn't let her get away with that, could I? She'd tell on me and then everyone would know what had happened. So I cut her too, but apparently not deep enough because when the ambulance arrived they were able to save her. But thankfully she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Until now that is. No one ever expected the sweet little twin girls that wore pink dresses and bows in their hair. We were both innocent as far as anyone was concerned. We both went to live with our grandma, attended new schools and tried to move on from that horrible tragedy that happened to us." Jacey turned to face Jade. "Jade got into Hollywood arts a few years later and went from the good girl next door, to the scary bitch. It was the perfect transition for my plan. I knew Jade hadn't been back her since Mom and Dad died so I knew she wouldn't remember much, especially when it was dark. So I told her it was just some creepy haunted house, she believed me and turned up with you lot. It was all going so perfectly. She was creepy, and you were all terrified. I found Jade and hid her before going around and killing everyone. Robbie first, I hit him over the head with a baseball bat, that was easy. I shot Andre, thank god this house is big and none of you heard it. Then came Beck, he somehow managed to get out, so I buried him alive. And then poor innocent Cat, such a sweet naïve thing, she put her own head into that bath, all I had to do was hold her there long enough until she stopped breathing."

"You sick fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Jade lunged forward at her twin. "You killed them all. They did nothing to you!"

"Calm down sweetie." Jacey replied sarcastically. "You get your wish." She handed Jade the knife. "On one condition. You kill her first."

"What?" Jade watched as she pointed to Tori. "Kill her? Are you insane? I love her!"

"And here's where my plan becomes perfect, Jade kills you and I now Tori and when the police turn up and find all these dead bodies and only one live one, they will lock Jade away forever." Jacey smirked. "So come on angel, kill her first and then you get to kill me."

"You're insane!" Tori screamed as she watched Jade hold the knife closer to her sister.

"Tori stop." Jade shouted back.

"So what's it going to be?"

Jade stood eye to eye with her sister. "I always knew it was you. Always. Yet I loved you regardless because you were my sister. All the beatings, the abuse, the manipulation I saw past because I loved you. How could you do this to me? To them?"

"Because I hate you, that's why." She replied coldly, collapsing against Jade and straight into the sharp knife.

"Oh my god!" Tori screamed, pulling Jacey off the blade. "Jade do something!"

"Tori I don't have the key anymore. She took it from me the minute she kidnapped me."

"Oh shit." Tori reached her arms into the bleeding girls pockets. "I can't find it."

"Tori do you trust me?"

Tori caught her girlfriends eyes. "Yes." She replied immediately. "Then go, Beck found a way out so I'm sure you can too. Go and get help now."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Oh yes you are. I love you so much, and I need you to do this." Jade grabbed her girlfriends face, pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Jade I can't." Tears streamed down Tori's face.

"GO!" Jade shouted as Tori stood up and left the room.

"I told you I'd get my way." Jacey cackled as she opened her mouth to swallow the front door key. "Happy Halloween, Jade." Were her last words before slicing her knife into Jade.

**A/N - I hope that wasn't too messed up for you all! I wanted it to be scary so I hope this scared you ;) Reviews? Happy Halloween! **


End file.
